A Change Of Destiny
by My Betrayal
Summary: This is about, Hinomi Faia a half flame goddess and Hiro Juragata a half god that fall in love. Yet are forbidden to be together, betrothed by thier fathers rule. They eventually meet up with the Yuu Yuu crew, but a child hood crush become a deep affectio


Prologue

As a young baby Hinomi was betrothed to a year old half god. In doing this it was their parents hope to align the Earth and Sky. Though it was not until their teenage years until they would meet face to face. They would not know of this affiance, yet, many events through the years would turn a childhood crush into a deep affection.

Chapter One

For years Ashura had been known as a toorima (bandit), until her encounter with Yamato. After many weeks they began to cherish one another. About a year later, they were married and the flame demon grew pregnant then began her change. The once malevolent demon woman became gentle and softhearted. Yamato slowly recognized the modified heart and a rift began to grow between his wife and himself. So, months after Hinomi's birth Ashura wanted her only daughter to know happiness. Something she never had. But Yamato wished her to be an obdurate warrior, because she was the heir to the Sun's throne. Yet as this went on, other events triggered his heart. A war had begun to brew between the Demon earth and sky. Yamato gave his only daughter's hand to the son of the rival. Juragata, Hitoji. The ruler of the demon Earth, his son, none other than Hiro Juragata as if Hinomi was a pawn. In his eyes his only daughter held no meaning. She was merely the blood seal of the covenant. After Hinomi and Hiro serenity would stand between the Earth and Sky.

Later that night after the covenant was sealed Yamato plotted the demise of his wife and her plans for their daughter. The God knew his wife Ashura would not approve of the betrothal of the Sky and Earth Half god and half goddess. Yet, as the night progressed Ashura was filled with a sense of dread. Trying to calm herself she walked to the window. Only to find the most feared assassin in the wake spill into the doors. Wrapping her daughter in a burgundy wrap she found her way from Amusukaze Valley palace. Escaping from the guarded bearing of Makai. Ashura found security Ningenkai among those her husband resented most, the humans. She and her child would portray humans. Ashura soon bought a house and began working as a chef. Yamato searched frantically with many others and his servants for his heir and wench. Failing miserably he could do nothing.

As Hinomi started school the students and teachers alike avoided her without knowing the reason. She quickly surpassed all her peers in her studies by the time she was in the eighth grade. The half demon of flame was superior to all her classmen and pupils. Out laying some of her teachers even by proving them wrong in certain problems. Most had thought that Hinomi thought she was too good for anyone, so she rarely had any friends. Yet, her best and least favorite subject was of course was art. The only place her dreams could surface without being judged. Every time she would mention her dreams to her mother, immediately the subject would change. In her art strange beings and castle would loom. Always drawing in a dazed state. Hinomi would only see the finished product. Sometimes they were so realistic the teacher would not believe her. Saying that she drew it. At times she would go as far as to watch the enkou flame child. The teacher, Mr. Hariyama watched every move only then would he believe the half-breed of her accomplishment.

That night as the sun went down Ashura's day of trepidation grew near as she gazed toward her daughter. Hinomi's life would change after the moon rose. Ashura knew the binding spell she had put on her offspring would wear off. Hinomi would turn fourteen the next day. The demon blood her mother kept hidden all those years would appear. Finally as the hanyou slept beings of the shadows materialized. It took place in a marble structure, high in the clouds. People within masks, women in evening gowns and the men in black tuxedos began to clap as Hinomi entered the ballroom. Yet she has erupted angel wings. At the top of the stairs was a man.. she had started to climb when Hinomi heard her mothers beckoning and screams. Glancing to the bottom Ashura kneeled crying within a barrier of flames. The man, at the top of the stair-case was smiling with his arms opened widely. But as soon as she tried to reach to her mother the man quickly bound infront and consumed the light, everything had become completely dark. His mask.. changing from friendly to horrid.


End file.
